


Penthouse Letter

by IvvyMoon (blue_jack)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dom!Naruto, Exhibitionism, M/M, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Penthouse Letter, Sex Toys, Sub!Sasuke, Voyeurism, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/IvvyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So shit, this is the first time I’ve ever written you guys, but damn, this story just had to be shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penthouse Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Penthouse Letters community on y!gal.

Dear Penthouse,

So shit, this is the first time I’ve ever written you guys, but damn, this story just had to be shared. 

I was visiting a friend of mine who lives in this high-class neighborhood in the city. Penthouse suite, view of the skyline, all that shit, ya know? He’s got the best snacks and games, so I’m always bumming off him when he lets me. Anyway, he gets this call from a family member and has to run off for a bit. Normally, he’d kick me out if he has to leave, but it was just supposed to be a 15 minute thing, so I told him I’d hang around until he got back. 

Turns out that crap was taking longer than he thought, so I’m getting bored, and I start poking around his things. Now, although this guy can get as down and dirty as they come – trust me, we’ve been on and off fuck buddies for years – he’s also has this hoity-toity side that always cracks me up. Like he does bird watching. What the fuck, right? He even knows bird calls and has tried to get me to go with him at like the crack of dawn to watch the winter migration of the yellow-breasted kiss my ass flidger fladger or something like that. Fuck that, man. But anyway, I pick up a pair of binoculars that are laying out and start scoping the neighboring buildings. I mean, hell, ya never know when you might see someone in the shower. 

Dude, I gotta tell ya, what I saw was a gagillion times better than someone soaping his pits. I’d ask if you were ready for it, but fuck, there’s no way you could ever get ready for this shit.

So if I stood at the very corner of the balcony and angled northwest and leaned forward a bit, I could see straight into some guy’s living room. The first thing I saw was a bunch of whips and other crazy shit hanging on the wall. Hell, I started laughing my ass off. I mean, I’ve seen the stupid movies with the bdsm crap, and it’s always looked lame and fake. What kind of loser hangs that kinda shit up in his living room, right? I bet the guy was fat and bald and unable to get a stiffie without the help of drugs and machinery.

Imagine my surprise when I start scanning the rest of room to look for more stuff to make fun of and I see the profile of this fucking hot as hell guy on his knees, naked, his arms behind his back. Holy shit, I kid you not, this guy was perfect. Pale skin, build like a runner, all sleek muscles and barely any fat, black hair that kinda stuck up in the back like a porcupine or something, and this perfect red cock that was long and curved up just the littlest bit at the end. I could see fucking everything, and I have never been as happy about anything in my entire life as the fact that my friend was into bird watching. It was enough to make you believe there is a god out there. Say hallelujah with me, brother.

Fuck, that was enough to give me something to jack off to for the next month, but damn if it didn’t get better. I thought the guy was alone at first and wondered what the hell he was doing naked on the floor, but then I realized there was another guy sitting in an armchair a few feet away from him. Heh, I might have been a _little_ distracted by the first guy, ‘cause I didn’t see guy number two until he was getting up.

Unlike Fuck Toy (hey, it’s better than writing guy number 1 over and over again, and you’ll see why I gave him this name as we go on), this guy was completely dressed and wore a long-sleeved blue shirt and brown leather pants over black boots. He was blond with kinda spiky hair and had these weird parallel lines on his cheeks. It was a little harder to see his face ‘cause of his hair, but his body… Damn, man, from what I could tell from the clothes he was wearing, he looked like his body was even better than Fuck Toy’s. I was definitely hoping to find out.

So I’m gonna call him Demon, ‘cause even from where I was standing, there was just something about him that made me want to either stand at attention or step back or fuck, something, ‘cause shit, that guy… Anyway, he’s just standing there in front of Fuck Toy, talking, and fuck me, I wish I had been a little closer. Not that I can read lips or anything, but his window was open, and I was outside, and I mighta been able to hear _something_. But then I totally forget about that shit, ‘cause Fuck Toy leans over and starts rubbing his head against Demon’s leg, hands still behind his back, and licking his boots. 

Fuck, right? That shit’s just hot as hell, and if I’d known that d/s crap was this fucking sexy, I woulda looked into it before! I admit, I was starting to press into the balcony wall a little by that point, just to relieve some pressure, ya know?

So Demon’s just kinda looking down, not doing anything and totally bored, and hell, every time I zoom in enough to see an expression, I can’t see the rest of what’s going on, so it’s driving me a little crazy. And shit, it turns out I missed Fuck Toy licking his way up that leather and inching forward until he’s right next to Demon, and starts using his mouth to undo his pants. 

Hell, yeah!

Then Demon fucking ruins it by grabbing his face and saying something before pushing him off so he falls on the ground. Wanna know the craziest shit ever? Fuck Toy totally keeps his arms behind his back and doesn’t try to catch himself, just lands flat on his side. Messed up, man. And I just have to zoom in on his face, and he’s fucking starting to cry! Woah.

Fuck Toy rolls onto his stomach and brings his knees under him, raising his ass off the ground and totally just flashing all his goods to Demon. Fuck, what I wouldn’t have given to be standing where Demon was! Fuck Toy’s face is aimed in my direction, so I can see he’s saying something, and then Demon says something and Fuck Toys finally moves his arms out of position. 

He’s got some lube on the couch, and holy fucking shit, he starts fucking himself with his fingers. I’m not stupid, dude, so I zoom in. One finger, then two, three, four. Fucking hell.

I finally force myself to zoom back out, and nothing’s changed! Demon is still just standing there, and he’s watching but not moving. Fuck Toy’s up on one elbow, and he’s got his head turned to look back, talking while fucking himself, and even though I can’t read lips, there’s no doubt in my mind that he’s completely begging for it. 

I’ve got nothing but respect for Demon, because if it’d been me, I would’ve been pounding that ass the second Fuck Toy started licking my boots.

And then Demon says something, and he starts to turn away. I shit you not, I think that brass-balled motherfucker was actually going to leave, and Fuck Toy panics. He totally whirls around and grabs onto Demon’s leg with both arms. I can see his shoulders shaking, and he’s fucking sobbing, and he’s curled around Demon as if he plans on being dragged out of there before he’ll let go.

They stay that way for a full minute before Demon finally says something, and suddenly Fuck Toy’s kissing his boots before letting go and crawling out of the room. Fucking _crawling_. Shit. I don’t know how Demon isn’t throwing him down right then and there.

When Fuck Toy gets back, he’s got something in his mouth, and he gets back into that same position he was in before. I finally see that it’s a dildo when he takes it out of his mouth to lube it up. A fucking _monster_ of a dildo, black and totally obscene. It’s obviously kinda hard to tell size considering how far away I am, but I would guess its like four or five inches wide and nine inches long. And when he pushes into his ass, struggling the whole time to take more, it’s like a tree trunk going into the pale, perfect body.

Fuck. Me.

I don’t have to tell you that I’m hard as rocks by this point, but I’m too scared to use my hand in case I need to zoom in on something, so I’m fucking humping the wall in front of me for all I’m worth.

I swear it takes a good ten minutes, but Fuck Toy is finally driving that dildo in and out of his ass, taking the whole thing each time. I’m so focused on what he’s doing that I almost miss Demon saying something, but then this ridiculously _grateful_ expression is on Fuck Toy’s face, and he’s turning around and crawling forward, still with that huge thing up his ass. 

It should be funny the way he winces and staggers at one point as he gets up on his knees, still holding that dildo in place with one hand, moving it in and out slowly as he unzips Demon’s pants with the other, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything as fucking sexy in my life. 

And when Demon’s pants are open and Fuck Toy whips it out, I understand why he’s got such a big dildo in the first place. It’s a good thing the balcony has a railing, cause I woulda fallen off otherwise. Demon is _huge_. Don’t get me wrong, he’s not actually as big as that monster. 

But he’s not a whole lot smaller either.

Fuck Toy starts swallowing him, and I can’t even understand how he can get his mouth around that thing. And then Demon grabs his hair and starts fucking his mouth, fast and furious, and I have to wince, ‘cause Fuck Toy’s jaw is going to be sore as hell, but it doesn’t matter, ‘cause Fuck Toy’s loving it. Fucking _loving_ it. He starts fucking himself with that dildo faster and faster, and he’s rubbing against Demon’s leg like a wild man. 

Holy shit.

And I guess Demon wants more, ‘cause he pulls Fuck Toy off and throws him to the ground, and Fuck Toy scrambles up on all fours as Demon pulls his pants down to his thighs. He drops down and yanks that dildo out, and it’s a good thing Fuck Toy’s already so lubed up ‘cause he thrusts in and starts fucking that ass like there’s no tomorrow. 

Shit, I’m sorry my writing’s getting a little shaky, but I can’t think about this anymore without taking care of a problem, too. 

Demon is going at it like a fucking animal, and Fuck Toy is screaming, his head thrown back, letting loose scream after scream, until I swear I can hear the ringing in my ears. 

Fuck Toy cums like a second later. I can see the jizz shoot out onto the floor, but Demon doesn’t let up. Just like the demon I call him, he’s completely merciless, going faster, pounding harder into Fuck Toy’s shaking body.

Fuck, I can’t handle it anymore, zoom be damned, and I drop one hand to my pants, fingers clumsy, before finally getting the stupid button and zipper undone and sticking my hand in my shorts. Damn it, this is going to be the shortest jerk off session of my life, but I can’t help it. Demon is still ramming into Fuck Toy like he’s got no intention of ever stopping, and I almost wince ‘cause I know he’s going to be raw later, but even as I watch, I swear I see Fuck Toy cum again.

Shit! That’s all it takes. I’ve never cum so fucking hard in my life! The world goes absolutely white for a minute, and if I hadn’t had the binoculars’ cord around my neck, they probably would’ve fallen to the street below. My knees buckle, and my breath is coming in gasps, and I swear I almost black out completely, and all from a hand job! 

It takes me a good five minutes to recover. I’m so woozy that I slide down the wall until I’m sitting on my ass, my pants open, my dick hanging out, and even though I know my friend could come back at any second and see me like this, I couldn’t give a rat’s ass. The only reason I finally get up is ‘cause I’m wondering if Demon is still at it, still pounding Fuck Toy’s ass like a wild man, and even though my cock twitches at the thought, I know there’s no way in hell I’ll be able to get it back up anytime soon.

So I manage to stand up, barely, and look through the binoculars one more time. Fuck Toy is by himself, completely collapsed on the ground in his own spunk and looking like he mighta passed out, but I don’t see Demon. I scan the room, wondering where the hell he went off to, before seeing him sitting on the couch behind Fuck Toy. His shirt’s unbuttoned now, and I was right: his body is somehow even better than Fuck Toy’s. Not that I pay that much attention ‘cause his pants are still around his thighs, and crazily enough, he’s still hard, although he’s not jacking off. As a matter of fact, he’s got his cell phone next to his ear. And as I notice that, I finally realize he’s looking straight at me with these intense blue eyes.

I jerk back, the binoculars falling, when my friend’s telephone starts to ring.

No way. 

Right? 

No fucking way.

But the phone keeps ringing, and I have to answer, ‘cause what if it’s my friend?

I don’t even get a chance to say hello before I hear this silky as sin voice say, “Neji’s not there?”

I know it’s him. Impossible but I know, and I almost stutter as I say, “N-no, sir.” Even now, I don’t know why I added the “sir” at the end. 

There’s a long pause before he says, “You’ll do. You’ve got five minutes.” And then he hangs up.

Shit. I’m running out the door before I even have a chance to think. Not that it matters, ‘cause there’s no way in hell that I could _not_ go. My heart’s going into overdrive, but I don’t have the time to be too nervous, ‘cause my mind’s racing. He didn’t give me the room number or the address, and while it’s easy to figure out which building he’s in, I’m trying to desperately figure out which room is his. I know it’s test. How badly do I want it?

I want it bad.

When I knock on the door in four minutes and forty-two seconds, I’m praying it’s the right one, my heart in my throat, the blood pounding in my ears.

And then the door opens.

I’m not gonna tell you anymore than that. That would have to be for another letter. I know, I know, I’m sadistic, but I’ve picked up a couple of new personality traits recently. But like I said before, I have never been so happy about anything in my entire life as the fact that my friend took up bird watching.

Sincerely,  
Lifetime Member of the Audubon Society

PS. Sorry for the wet spots. If it makes you feel any better, you can tell yourself I spilled water on the paper.


End file.
